<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle For Camp Stooplot by SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435471">Battle For Camp Stooplot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp, Gen, Half-Siblings, Misunderstandings, Revolution, Summer Camp, Teens vs Kids, salt fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Summer Camp is overwhelmed by forces from the KND and a vindictive Half-sibling, it's up to the Counselors to get the kids back in order before they hurt themselves or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica smiled as her kids filed into the cabins. The children were being signed in by all the parents for a week at her favorite place in the world, Camp Stooplot. They had time, so she watched the girls get settled in. </p><p>"Tayler, do we have lower numbers this year?"</p><p>"Yup, we get the bunks on top for sorting stuff!"</p><p>"Sweet!" Jessica went to the middle. "Do you girls know how to play thumb-ball?" Said item was brought out.</p><hr/><p>Jessica watched the girls in her cabin as they ate their sugary snacks from the camp store. Thankfully, they were much calmer than other campers in the past. Just then, two girls came in, panting and sobbing. They were dripping wet and one had red, puffy eyes. </p><p>"Oh no. What happened?" Jessica looked over one of the girls, seeing bruising on her back.</p><p>"O-o-one of the girls, from our cabin," the girl who wasn't bruised tried, "she was climbing on top of Naomi and kept riding her and Naomi kept swallowing water."</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>"Demi." </p><p>Jessica bit her lip. "Alright, is she still at the pool?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Doesn't surprise me!" Demi's sister, Nevaeh said in a loud voice.</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes. "What Naomi did was wrong, but I don't think ganging up and bullying her is going to help."</p><p>"It's not bullying, it's telling the truth."</p><p>"Well, some people have secrets they don't want out."</p><p>"It's not a secret that she doesn't know how to behave."</p><p>Jessica so wanted to deconstruct the girl's family life. It was clear that Demi didn't have the same Dad as Nevaeh or their older sister, which was why Demi was so unfortunately stuck with her rude sister. "I'll call the nurse to see what we can do with the bruises. Naomi, sweetie, can you just put on some extra swim shorts so the nurse will be able to see the bruises?"</p><p>"I've already got a shirt on!"</p><p>"Okay..." Jessica picked up the walkie-talkie. "Is the nurse available?"</p><p>A pause. </p><p>"What do you need?" </p><p>"I got a camper with bruises, and no one else in my cabin."</p><p>"I'll be there in a jiffy." Rachel told Jessica.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Rachel's gonna watch our cabin!?" The girls looked excited.</p><p>"Yup." Naomi nodded.</p><p>"Yay!" The girls cheered as Rachel made her way over from the blacktop. </p><p>Naomi walked out and her friend who had seen the incident followed Jessica to the nurse's cabin.</p><p>The nurse thanked Jessica and began to ask questions to the two girls, with Jessica being shooed away. It was better to not have Counselors gossiping. Jessica sighed through her nose as Free Time drew to a close and the kids from the pool started to head down.</p><hr/><p>Demi sat very close to Jessica, which made Jessica worry more. Demi had not been able to make any friends, and it seemed that Jessica was the only one that showed her kindness. Not even the other Counselors seemed to realize that she needed help and attention but did horrible things to get it.</p><p>"Demi, who have you made friends with?" Jessica asked discreetly as her kids got up for seconds.</p><p>"You!" Demi said proudly. </p><p>"Uh-huh. Who else?"</p><p>"Well...um..."</p><p>"I'll help you make some more friends." Jessica said sweetly.</p><p>"...so you can just get me off your back?"</p><p>"What? No! I'm just saying that when this ends, I think that you should have more than one friend. And... I'm a lot older than you." </p><p>Demi glared and let out a cry.</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry!" Jessica quickly apologized. She was a people-pleaser, which could also make her a doormat.</p><p>"Too late." Demi growled and a device beeped.</p><p>"...do you have a phone on you?" Jessica asked.</p><p>There was a rumble, and the earth shook from underneath. "This...this can't be right!" Jessica looked to Demi, and from the cries outside, Jessica took action and dove under the table. The southern wall to the mess hall burst inwards, and war cries from kids way too young to be at Stooplot sounded with weapons sounding off. Kids began to run out as Jessica saw one of the younger kids pick a fight with an older Counselor boy. </p><p>Jessica held back a curse word and looked to Demi.</p><p>"This is what all teens do! They don't care about kids!" Demi shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The KND took over swiftly. They raided cabins, looking for "stolen goods" to find gifts that Counselors made for the last day. They got rid of the mess hall food, which broke hearts because the Stooplot kitchen people put such hard work into the great food like Lasagna, Hot dogs, Oreo Pudding... They let loose kids in the canteen. And the Counselors were stuck in the Boar's Den, the adult cabin, with paper snouts on them.</p><p>"Anyone have a walkie on them?" Tayler asked and looked to some Counselors.</p><p>They presented very few, maybe two. Other walkies were being modified by the KND. </p><p>Jessica smiled as Trent switched the channels. "Anyone there?" He asked.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>A long pause.</p><p>"Shit." Trent cursed.</p><p>"Language." Marnie looked to him.</p><p>Trent crinkled his nose. "Someone look on Channel three."</p><p>Jessica turned hers on to three. "Check check, this is a check."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Check heard loud and clear. Purple Monkey on his way." A nasally teens voice reported.</p><p>"We need assistance. Camp Stooplot is compromised. KND emergency, I repeat, KND emergency."</p><p>"What?" He had a voice that said he didn't care. </p><p>"Please, we're locked up! We can't get out of a cabin they've forced us into!"</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Jessica set her head back. "Where are the Gater Boys when you need them?"</p><p>"Put the walkies away!" Rachel said, looking out of a window.</p><p>The Counselors did so, seeing a tall camper.</p><p>"Alex." Trent stated.</p><p>"Trent." Alex sneered. "Here's your food." Alex kicked in a single tray topped with nothing but oreo pudding.</p><p>Jessica grunted as the Counselors slowly took the tray, each taking turns eating a spoonful.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat, pig?" Alex asked Jessica.</p><p>"This is insane."</p><p>Alex looked to the blacktop. "I know." He unlocked the door. "Time to sneak. We'll go the long way to the Low Ropes."</p><p>"You genius!"</p><p>"Small group though... only a group of three at a time."</p><p>Jessica nodded.</p><p>"Rachel!" She whispered and the two went out. They were campers favorites.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>